ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantillusion! (Movie Resort)
Fantillusion!- an all-new spectacle, all really different from DCA's World of Color, the old light parade at TDL, and more. This show utilzes same technology as World of Color - Attraction type: Show - Scenes: - Part 1: Tinkerbell's Magical Garden - Tinkerbell - The Spring Sprite - Ariel's Mermaid Lagoon - Enchanted Flower Wheel - Flora's Gazebo - Enchanted Flower Swing - Enchanted Dragonfly - Fauna's Carousel - Dragonfly Tower - Enchanted Web Garden - Merryweather's Gazebo - Enchanted Butterfly Garden - Music used for Part 1: Fantillusion Fanfare, Fantillusion Theme, The Wonderful World of Color, Spring Sprite Suite etc - Part 2: The Villains, Dangerous Scenarios and Bad Dreams - Judge Doom and all his Human Henchmen - The Wildebeest Stampede - Poseidon - The Abyss - Nasty Grotto - Glut the Shark - Undertow the Shark - Captain Ahab and all his minions - The Giant Meatball - Doomsday Apocalypse - The Darkness - The Darkness' Black Holes - Bat Forest - Evil Trees - Murky Dungeon - Vulture Rock - Nega-Timmy and all his minions - The Phantom Blot, Mister Mime, Dora Links, Diana Holo, and all their minions - Jafar - Ursula - Maleficent - Evil Queen - Megatron and his Decepticons - Professor Z and all his minions - Mok Swagger and all his minions - Queen Beryl and all her minions - Hades - Stone Garden - White Witch - Statue Pyramid - Wrath-Amon - Sea of Evil - Dr. Blowhole - Graveyard - Makuta Teridax - Frollo - Saruman - Darth Vader - Evil Stars - Chick Hicks - Dark Constellation - Rasputin - Rothbart - Ruber - Gaston - Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd - Skeletor - Hordak - Agent Smith - Mephiles the Dark - Kagetora - Sentinel Prime - Mordroc - Cat R. Waul - Warren T. Rat - Dracula and Death - Master Xandred and the Sanzu River - Ivanovich Sakharine - KOMPLEX - Ultron - Venjix - Nightmare Moon, Discord, and Chrysalis - General Woundwort, the Snow Queen, and all their minions - Claudandus - Inspector Javert - The Phantom of the Opera - Vrak - Lord Farquaad, Mother Gothel and all their minions - Chernabog - Music used for Part 2: Fantillusion Theme (The Villains, Dangerous Scenarios and Bad Dreams), Flight in Panic 1, Eddie's Toon Enemy, The Wildebeest Stampede, Gidget is Drowning, Night on Bald Mountain, Firebird Suite, Hellfire, The Dragon (Tokyo Disneyland 10th Anniversary Spectacular "It's Magical!"), etc - Part 3: The Happy Ending - Rapunzel and Prince Flynn - Snow White and her Prince - Snow White's Castle - Pocahontas and John Smith - Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen - Aladdin and Princess Jasmine - Cinderella/Sleeping Beauty - Mulan and Shang - Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask - Elita-1 and Optimus Prime - Chiaki and Zenki - Princess Daphne and Dirk - Princess Minnie's Castle/Finale - Music used for the final part: Fantillusion Theme (The Happy Ending), When You Wish Upon a Star (Finale), Tara's Theme, The Wonderful World of Color (Finale) etc - Show elements: - Live Actors - Articulated Characters and more - Music: Mark Hammond, Dave Hamilton, other composers, Minnesota Orchestra, other symphony orchestra groups Category:Movie Resort Category:Entertainment (Movie Resort)